frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Max Thunderman Part Two
Pasta I'm not sure how many of you have ever watched The Thundermans, but I can tell you that I used to be quite a fan of the show when I was little. Growing older, I soon moved on to more exciting things. But try as I might, I still had a soft spot for the show, even in my adult years. My name is Nicolas. I was a friend of an employee of Nick Studios. In 2013, I had a party at my house with all my friends. My friend David, the employee of Nick Studios (as I said earlier.), gave me a DVD disc. The DVD was labeled "The Death of Max Thunderman Part 2" with a subtitle that said "lie." Indeed, it meant that it was not actually a sequel of something. So we decided to watch the DVD. It began at a grave yard, there was a tombstone reading "RIP MAX THUNDERMAN" and at the bottom it read "1999-2013". This kinda freaked me out (kinda). Then it faded to black, it then cut to the Thundermans' house, but the sky was red. What freaked me out more was that, Max's face with a devilish smile would pop in and out. Then it panned into the door and then faded into the house, where you could see Hank and Barb. It looks like they are pulling the bodies of Cherry, Nora, Phoebe, Billy and Mrs. Wong up off the floor, leaving behind a big puddle of blood. The camera focuses on just them for 2 minutes. After that, the two notice a blood splatter on the bathroom door. They open the door, and whatever was in there frightens them. It cut to a black screen for 2 minutes. It then opened to an animated segment with an art style similar to that of Ren and Stimpy. Mrs. Wong was lying in a strange red bed, Mrs. Wong got up and then opened the door. The show then suddenly returned to the first part. Here you saw the corpse of Max lying on the bathroom floor with his stomach cut open and his guts hanging out. He was lying in a pool of blood, and he had no eyes, Hank and Barb fainted. It then cut back to the animated segment. After Mrs. Wong opened the door, she finds Max with blood red eyes and blood tears. "Now you'll pay for firing us from the job!" says Max, in a deep, demonic voice. Max whipped out a gun and shot Mrs. Wong who cried, "Noooooooo, do not kill me! I can - AAAHHHH!" Mrs. Wong sounded like she had a different voice than from the show. Then Max took out a knife and threw one right at Mrs. Wong. It cut back again to the live-action segment, this time in a cemetery. Phoebe, Barb, Mrs. Wong, and Mr. Wong (who was never seen in the show.) were all putting flowers on Max's tomb. Max's grave suddenly opens, It again cut back to the animated part. Mrs. Wong has no legs and arms, Max was laughing manically, just like in an episode of Ren and Stimpy. I began to mourn in silence, The other characters are all dead. Their skulls are broken open and you can see the brains inside. Their guts are hanging out and looked like they were chewed on. Blood is coming out of everyone's mouths, And their legs were all ripped off, 3 minutes later, you see Max's tombstone which reads, "Max is Here." Then "THE REAL END" pops up on screen. When we finished the video, we started to leave the room, creeped out. The door suddenly opened by itself. On the other side was Max with with a murderous look on his face. We screamed and ran out of the house. We decided to put the house up for sale, called a taxi, and came here. Max had shouted at us, "Stay off of my property! I do not mind the studio, and if I'm ever killed off, it has to be from a gun shot!" Then there was a gun shot and it woke up the neighbors. You may be asking yourselves what became of me afterwards. Good question. I moved out of that house, and I haven't been bothered by any murderous ghosts since. Category:Lost Episodes Category:DVD